A Mistake! Maybe
by crazylove4u
Summary: Kaitlyn thought she can just take a nice shower (dont think anything nasty -.-) and eat mini snickers. Well all that changes when she bumps into someone. What happens next? (sucky summary I know)
1. What?

Kaitlyn P.O.V

I just won the divas champion! I am just so proud and excited, also the other divas are congratulating me. Mostly Naomi, Cameron, JoJo, Natalya, and Alicia Fox. I am so freaking happy though. I was thinking I should probably go take a nice warm shower in my hotel than start eating mini snickers. Yeah, that sounds nice. I started to go to my locker room and grab my stuff. When I saw that I had all my things I headed for the exit to my rental car. When I turned right I bumped into something and I fell down on top of it. I could not believe who it was. I was staring into their eyes and continued until they broke the silence.

"So, uh Kaitlyn, can I get up now? Or do you want to stare into my eyes a little more." He, Seth Rollins, said. I didn't answer and until I found the words to say.

"Sorry Seth I just turned right to go but then…"

"You bumped into me and now you are on top of me." He said as he finished my sentence. I was about to get up when I heard chuckling in back of me. And of course it was Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, his best friends and also the members of the Shield.

"So should we interrupt or not and let them have boyfriend and girlfriend time." Dean said as he was laughing at the site.

"We just bumped into each other and we both fell down, what's wrong with that?" Seth said as he got up and pulled me up.

"What's wrong with that is it's been a long time since you guys fell." He said as he looked at his watch. "And I thought that you guys were making out." I immediately answered.

"NO WE JUST FELL ON TOP OF EACH OTHER AND THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I almost screamed the whole thing out and all that I heard was silence.

"Well whatever then, but we also needed to talk to you." Dean said as he motioned Seth to come in back of him. I knew that there was something wrong about this. I got scared for a moment, I thought they were going to beat me up but I always thought that Seth was caring and never hurt women. Dean on the other hand look like he would but I couldn't judge him yet. I was thinking of making a run for it. I turned my foot a little and started to pace backward. I was about to run went I felt strong arms around my waist. I turned my head and I see Roman picking me up and putting me on top of his shoulder. I felt like Fiona in Shrek. I was gonna scream when Seth looked at me and said,

"Don't even think about it princess." He smirked and looked forward. I blushed a little at the nickname. So I just started to get bored and I then looked at Seth. I never noticed his brown eyes and I think I stared to long because he turned to me.

"What? I don't care if you look, I already know. I have amazing brown eyes." I chuckled at the statement. But he wasn't lying, he HAD amazing brown eyes.

"Hey Seth, can I borrow your phone to play games." I gave him a cheeky smile. He gave a sigh and handed me his phone. He had a password, dam it! I started to think for an answer and I thought of one. *SETH ROLLINS IS HOT* I got into his phone. Wow and how do others not know it. Let me restate that, how do others not know his password. I started to play flappy bird but then got bored and played subway surfers. While I was playing I felt cold air on my arms and realized we were outside. I was about to say something when Dean spoke.

"Seth I'm going to ride with Roman and you can ride with brunette hair." Seth nodded and took me off of Roman's shoulder and carried me bridal style. I thought it was weird at first but let my head fall to his chest. When we got to the rental car he opened the door and let me go in. I sat and then remembered my bag falling in the hall. Shit, how am I going to get it, it has my key to my hotel room and my phone. Seth noticed me thinking, he broke the silence.

"What's wrong princess, scared?" He chuckled at himself. I gave him a death stare.

"My bag it has all my stuff in it including my hotel room key." I sighed. Maybe Aj can let me room with her.

"Well lucky for you my room has an extra room if you want to come room with me." He told me with a smile. I was actually thinking of rooming with him. I smiled and said sure. So with that I sighed and then just realized that I might be getting kidnapped.

"Hey umm Seth… this is kind of kidnapping because I never said sure to come with you guys." I blushed. He laughed.

"Well you said yes to room with me so it's not kidnapping in a way." I blushed harder. I decided to keep it at that. Wow my plan on relaxing changed in a snap of a finger.

_A/N- Im the sister of the original author. She wanted me to take her place and so I decided to write a story. I found her book about other stories so I may be writing a few. Well hoped you enjoyed this story and please review. It would be a real help if you would suggest anything! Ok until next time! :) – lazyunicorn10_


	2. Home Sweet Home

Kaitlyn P.O.V

When we got off the car, he led me to his room. Surprisingly, it was clean. I then heard my stomach growling like a bear which was im-bear-assing. (See what I did there! Ok its not funny, on to the story) I guess Seth heard it because he pulled out two plates and served spaghetti which he made earlier. I tasted it and I felt satisfied.

"So Seth, why did you guys 'kidnap' me?" He looked at me and then gave me this hard stare.

"We all wanted to talk to you about something. Something we normally wouldn't say to someone." I was confused. What we they want with me, I'm just brunette who has a crazy best friend! I started to get sleepy so I asked Seth where the extra room was.

"It's next to mine so it's pretty much near the bathroom." I nodded in response. I walked in and then saw all these baby pictures. It had a little boy with his mother in Disneyland. The next one was a the same little boy with his family at a birthday party. The last one was a woman lying in a bed holding the little boy's hand.

"That's my mom." I turned around to see Seth leaning on the door frame. I was thinking of an excuse when I was about to talk, he beat me to it.

"She was the best mom, she took me almost everywhere. That's when I found out she had cancer. I was so heartbroken. The doctors said she had 1 month left. Each day that passed by she became weaker and struggled to do everything. I was only 9 at the time so I had to do all the chores. I didn't mind and when I got some free time I would spend it with my mom." He walked over to the bed and sat next to me, holding the picture with him holding his mom's hand.

"At least I got time to say goodbye." I looked at Seth with sorrow in my eyes and saw one tear fall down his cheek. I hesitated to wipe it away, 'what would Seth think if I did it'. I found the courage to wipe away the tear. He looked at me and it felt as if we were in a stare off. I gave him a hug. I felt him tense up but then he wrapped his arms around me. We were stuck in the position for 2 minutes when I unwrapped my arms from his waist.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I don't know how it feels like but I know how it hurts." I gave him a weak smile and walked off to the extra room. I laid down and then started thinking all the shit that happened to Seth. I felt lonely and so I went to Seth. I saw him on his bed watching Netflix. I coughed and he turned to me.

"What's the problem princess?" He smiled oh so cheerily.

"Can I…you know…um…lay down with…you?" I felt like a little girl. He answered by patting the side next to him. I chuckled and then laid down next to him. I started to get sleepy so I snuggled into Seth's chest. I then felt an arm around my body, I smiled. I just have this weird feeling every time I'm with him. I then heard the movie end and I pretended to go to sleep. I felt the weight get off the bed and I felt the covers being drawn back. He carried me while taking the covers down. He put me down and pulled the covers up. He was about to leave when…

"Seth…stay with me?" My voice faint but can be heard. I then felt the weight come back to the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." I then wrapped my arms around his body and snuggled back into his chest. After that I let sleep take control of me. Little did they know someone saw the whole parking lot plot.

_So how did you like this chapter! Aww they're cuddling and I'll identify the person in the next chapter! Ok so review and if u can give me some ideas –lazyunicorn10_


	3. A Suprise

Seth P.O.V

I woke up and found myself holding Kaitlyn. It just felt so right to be there with her. Ah it's all in your head Seth, even if it isn't she wouldn't go for you. He then decided to catch up a little bit with Roman and Dean. I grabbed his phone and called them.

"Yo Dean…WAIT WHAT?!... No I didn't I'm more of a gentlemen than you… I said then you, I never said a prince charming…shut up loser, tell Roman we'll meet him over there…oh I might take her so we can discuss the deal… ok later." I hanged up and decided to wake her up. I was close to her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. I opened it which I regretted the second I opened it. I looked up and saw Aj trying to scratch my eyes out.

"GIVE ME MY BESTFRIEND BACK YOU PIECE OF SH…!" She stopped when she saw someone behind me.

"Umm, hey Aj how are you?" Kaitlyn said with a hint of happiness. I felt her get off me and go to Kaitlyn. I stood up when I saw Aj inspecting Kaitlyn's face.

"Tell me the truth, did he do anything to hurt you?" Aj said. Kaitlyn chuckled.

"No he didn't. Oh and by the way Seth I hope you didn't mind I used one of your shield T-shirts because I don't have any clothes." I didn't realize it until now. I think I was checking her out because she blushed. The shirt reached to her knees. I whispered something to Aj and she responded sure.

"Ok little lady we are going shopping!" Kaitlyn then gave me a 'are you serious' look.

"Aj do you have money?" I then pulled out $150 and gave it to Kaitlyn. Her eyes bugged out and she looked at me like I was crazy. I smirked.

"No, no, no. I can't that's too much money, I'll just go get my bag and…"I cut her off.

"Sweetheart, they clean the halls. They probably threw it away already.

"Ohh… fine but I'm paying you back!" She said as she walked out with Aj.

"No you're not!" I yelled and with the door shutting, the conversation ended. I then took a shower and quickly changed. I headed to the grocery store. I texted Kaitlyn to ask her if she wanted anything.

_Get me some chocolate – Kait_

**What kind :/ - Seth **

_. mmm get me some snickers and recess – Kait_

**Anything else? - Seth**

_:) get me a vitamin water – Kait_

**U women and ur cravings xD - Seth**

_t (._.) t tell me that when u bleed from ur dick - Kait_

_**Damm Kaitlyn, I never knew u were the fast type ;) - Seth**_

_:& you wish! I gtg though, just saw this cool T-shirt – Kait _

**Later princess! – Seth **

I got the regular. Cereal, lettuce, ham, bread, milk, juice, pasta, cookies, and the rest junk food. I dropped an apple on the way to the cashier and I was about to pick it up when a lady picked it up.

"Isn't it supposed be the other way around?" I said with a chuckle.

"Well it is but…" She put the apple back and faced me. I was beyond shocked.

"Since I know you I'll let it slide." She gave me a wide smile. I thought she was gone for good.

_**To be continued…**_

_I'm so eager! Even though I'm the author and know whats happening next. So review and give some ideas! Until next time! – lazyunicorn10_


	4. A Suprise part 2

"Well since I know you I'll let it slide." She gave me a wide smile. I thought she was gone for good.

_**To be continued…**_

Seth P.O.V

"So you're not going to give me a hug?" I snapped out of my confusion and then thought. She's dead; the doctors told me she was dead.

"Selena… your supposed to be dead." I said with a hint of shock.

"Silly, I wasn't. After they told you I woke up about an hour later. They told me that I was supposed to die. I said where is Tyler? They answered by saying you ran home. I just thought you didn't want to see me anymore. But I finally get to see you." She said with a sigh. I quickly hugged her. I missed her, her scent and the way she has a snippy attitude.

"So what are you doing here, wait where do you live?"

"Buying some drinks and chips for the road."

"Come on lets go pay this and we are going home." I said as I got her stuff and paid for it.

"Where do you live?"

"In a hotel, and there is a guest with me." We got off and carried the stuff to the hotel.

"Oh ok."

"You guys can bond." As I put the key in the door and went in.

"How can I bond with a guy?"

"Well the guy is a she so you guys CAN bond." I said.

"We can be friends is wh…" Selena was cut off by a screaming Aj.

"Seth thanks for the money!" Aj was covered in bags of almost every store in town.

"So she's my new friend, she seems…well hyper." Selena gives me this look of disappointment. I chuckled, she thought Aj was her new friend.

"Nope, her name is Aj and my friend/guest is this chick." I said as I pointed at the door. Kaitlyn stood there with a confused face. I'm guessing once she got the clothes, changed into them. She still had my shield T-shirt but this time with some black jeans.

"Umm hi, I'm kaitlyn and you are?" She said as she closed the door and carried the bags to the couch.

"I'm Selena and I'm Seth's…" Selena was cut off with kaitlyn saying,

"Girlfriend. I never knew you had one…well, um I'm just going to go to the room. Nice to meet you…Selena." She sped off into the guest room leaving me speechless. Wow, I thought. She jumps to conclusions.

"Hey Selena why don't you meet Aj, she's Kaitlyn's best friend." Selena looked at me confused and tried to understand what happened. I walked over to the room and knocked. I heard sobs and thought, why is she crying? I just introduced her to Selena and it went downhill fast.

"Kaitlyn, are you ok?" I said with a hint of guilt. I heard a sniffle and the door unlocking. I walked in and saw Kaitlyn face down on the bed. I decided to have some fun. I walked slowly to the bed and jumped on it but careful not to land on her.

"Hey there Miss Sad, what's wrong?" I said as I turned Kaitlyn's body to face me. We were face to face, I was looking at her features. I stopped at her lips and kept staring.

"Seth I just…I don't know, I saw you with Selena and didn't realize she was your girlfriend." I put a finger to her lips and silenced her. I felt a sudden jolt in my body when I did it.

"Kaitlyn, this is awkward because she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister." I saw Kaitlyn's eyes widen. I swear to jebus (I didn't want to offend some people) they looked like balloons.

"I feel like a complete doofus right now." She chuckled a little.

"Oh and I like someone else, so yeah." I got up and remembered what I said. I left the room not realizing I left a curious Kaitlyn. Shit. I remembered about the 'meeting' with Roman and Dean.

"Hey Kaitlyn, you want to come with me? I'm going to the little café to meet some people, you might know them." I said cheerfully. She looked at me and sighed.

"Fine." She got up and changed into black shorts and a white tank top. I couldn't stop myself from staring. She just looked so dam good. I then grabbed my phone and the keys. I was waiting on Kaitlyn while I started the engine. It felt like forever when she came out.

"Finally! How long does it take to get from the stairs to the door?" She punched my arm lightly.

"Ok Mr. Eager, so who are we going to met there?"

"You'll see." With a smirk on my face. I parked the car and went in. I whispered to the waiter something so Kaitlyn wouldn't hear. The waiter then led us to the table where Dean and Roman were. I felt Kaitlyn tense up and go behind me.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "They won't hurt you. Even if they do I'll stop them." I looked down to see her smiling up at me. I sat down in front of Dean and Kaitlyn in front of Roman.

"Ok, so Kaitlyn, we all have been watching you." Dean stated, Kaitlyn looked at me and I quickly defended myself.

"Hey, hey, hey I only watched you 3 times at your matches. You should ask these 2 nutjobs how many times they watched you." Dean gave me 'are you serious' look. Kaitlyn blushed and I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing also.

"Ok as I was saying, we've been watching you and we all made an agreement." Dean said. Kaitlyn looked at all three of us and said,

"How does that involve me?" Dean looked at me signling me to give her the news.

"Kaitlyn, we want you to join the Shield." I said. Kaitlyn's face turned from confused to a straight hard stare.


	5. Great Day Maybe

Kaitlyn P.O.V

We were on our way to the fair. I was in the front seat with Seth while Punk was with April. I heard giggling and was thinking how it would end at the night. Seth parked the car and we all made our way to the front. Aj and I realized we forgot our bags and mentally slapped ourselves. I then saw them both pay for our tickets. They put on there's and put on ours. I felt that sudden jolt like last time as I felt his soft touch. I smiled stupidly. After that we went in. Aj and I saw this big ride where it flips you upside down. We both ran to the line and stood there. We turned our heads to see both boys laughing their asses off. They joined us shortly after we were in the front of the line. When we went in, Punk sat next to Aj and I sat next to Seth. The ride was flipping and I so scared that I tried to find Seth's hand. I found it and I squeezed it. I looked at Seth and it looked like he mouthed 'its ok'. It finally ended and I was so relieved. I saw my hand still intertwined with Seth's.

"So what happened back there princess?" He smirked.

"Nothing happened, just you know… a little scared." I said sheepishly. He laughed and pulled me close to him. If you were walking then it might have looked like we were a couple. A couple rides were fun , some boring but it was the most fun I had. I looked at a booth and saw they had a big, cute pig. OMFG! (sorry I just had to .) It is so dam cute! I pulled Seth toward it and put on my puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine. I can't deny those eyes." The game was simple knock down the three bottles with two balls. I was surprised to see him only use one ball to knock them all down. I smiled and the man handed the pig to Seth which he handed it to me. The old man smiled.

"Your one lucky woman to be dating a skilled young man." I blushed and was about to say we weren't dating but let that slide. Seth bought some cotton candy for me and him. Mine was pink and his was blue. I thought I had some on my lip, it felt weird.

"Seth do I have cotton candy on my lip." I asked. He laughed. I wiped it off.I stood up and waited for Seth to get up. We walked together and I put my head on his shoulder. He out his hand in mine. It took a while but we found Aj. BUT while kissing Punk. I coughed and they blushed.

"AJ! I knew you would do that! Are you guys a couple?" They stared at each other and nodded.

"Yeah we are, thanks Kait for inviting me and Punk." I looked at Aj and saw all these stuffed animals in her lap. Punk had some to but at the top was a big minion. Almost the size of Aj.

"Umm… Aj what the heck!" I said as I pointed at all the stuffed animals.

"What? Punk wanted to." She smiled and I looked at Punk. He pulled a stack of money out enough for me to see it. I nodded and put my arm around Seth's waist. I felt weird doing it but it just felt so right.

"AWWW! Sethie pooh has a girlfriend! How sweet!" Punk mocking Seth. After that I saw Seth chasing Punk.

"Boys." We said at the same time. A while later we walked around checking out the food and other rides when we heard screaming. I turned to see a little child running and a person dead behind me. My heart stopped. I felt danger.

"Seth something happened. I don't like it." I heard another scream and a gun. Another, another, and another. It looked like a massacre. I was about to run when I felt this burning and pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw blood oozing out. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. I saw a figure coming toward me. I think it was Seth. He carried me to the car and stepped on the gas. I felt my mind turn to mush and my eyes started to blur. I remember a white room before blacking out.

_Next chapter is probably later this day or tomorrow! Till' next time!- lazyunicorn10_


	6. Aftermath

Kaitlyn P.O.V

I woke up in a pitch-dark blackness. It was a scary experience, I thought I was dead. I heard voices screaming. I heard Seth and AJ screaming at someone. I think it was the doctor. I tried to scream but my voice felt like it was stuck in my throat. There was no use I thought. I just gave up and sat down crying. I wish Seth was here to hold me. All the things Seth has done for me made me feel like his. I'm falling for him, I choose to deny it but I am falling for one of the Shield members. I smiled a little.

Seth P.O.V

I was screaming at the doctor to do something, help her! I don't want to lose her. I was going to leave when Aj started to scream at the doctor too. I thought there was no use so I decided to leave. I sat at the waiting room. I checked my phone and texted Dean and Roman to come over at the hospital. I waited patiently for them. 20 minutes later they came in with some stuffed animals and 'Get well soon' balloons. I chuckled, well now who's laughing now. I walked over to them and I looked at dean with a smirk.

"What I cant be nice for once? Plus this is our Shield girl we are talking about." He said as he smiled and handed me the stuffed animals and Roman giving me the balloons. I laughed and I imagined the big Samoan carrying the stuffed animals. I went to Kaitlyn's room and I stared at her. She had a bandage around her head and a bandage stomach. Her shirt was lifted a little and I felt like a pervert. I blushed a little. I know, that's not manly but I think some do. I put two near her, a unicorn and a puppy. I grabbed a note and put it on the unicorn. The rest of the stuffed animals I put on a little table near her. The balloons in a corner. It was 10 and they started to close for visiting hours. I sighed, I wanted to stay with her but I knew they wouldn't let me. I walked out and got into my car. I went to the hotel room and laid down on my bed. I turned my head and saw her room. I walked in and saw the stuffed animal I won for Kaitlyn. The pig. How did it get here? I looked down at her bed and saw a note.

_**Seth, **_

_**After I left I told the waiters (Idk the people's names) to put this in the room with a bag on the bed. I thought I left something for you to remember Kaitlyn. I bet she misses you.**_

_**-Aj **_

_**-Punk was here!**_

_**P.S - Ignore Punk. He's being a little kid.**_

Good old punk. I grabbed the pig and put it one the stand near her bed. She decorated the room because I saw the picture we took together at WWE.

(Type in Seth and Kaitlyn in Google images) I smiled. She kept this photo like I did. The next one was her and Aj. It was on Halloween. Aj was a TMNT and Kaitlyn was a Misty from a video game. I decided to go to bed. it was late. I went into bed and wished Kaitlyn was here in my arms.

_**1 Week later…**_

I called Aj and told her I was going to visit Kaitlyn. She is still in a coma the doctor's say. They say if she doesn't wake up this week, they are going to have to pull the plug. I wanted to break down, but I needed to stay strong for everyone especially Aj. Poor Aj, crying everyday and Punk soothing her. I went into the room that was now full of stuffed animals. The whole WWE found out somehow, **Cough** Aj **Cough** but i don't blame her. There aren't really days available for me to visit her but today I can. I bought a bouquet of orange, red, white, and pink roses. I put them in a vase and sit next to her.

"Kaitlyn, I don't know if you can hear me but everyone needs you to be okay and awake. I need you to be okay and awake you. If you die then I can't live with myself. Ever since you entered my life, it's been fun and I love it. You're our Shield girl… you're MY Shield girl. I will protect you everyday of my life without being to attached to you. I miss you Kaitlyn, so much." I finished with a tear rolling of my face and I grabbed her hand and held it. I squeezed it, trying to tell her something. I wait but nothing happens. I felt a little tug and I look down her fingers moving but her eyes are still closed.

"Come on Kaitlyn, try to open your eyes or move something else." I look at her body, watching it for any signs. I look at her feet, they're moving. She's alive! But why can't she open her eyes.

"Kaitlyn, try as hard as you can to open your eyes." I pleaded. I saw her eyes open slightly. I smiled a big one and went over to her and hugged her.

"Your ok, your ok. I thought I lost you forever." I looked at her but she reached for me and hugged me. I gladly accepted it.

"I will never leave you, not even for a million dollars."

"What about a billion, hmm?" She laughed. Jebus, how I missed that laugh.

"Shut up and hug me." I hugged her a little tighter and after minute I let go. She looked around the room and saw all the little things everyone got her.

"Its not even my birthday." She said. She chuckled to herself.

"Well everyone in the WWE bought you something, even Kane." I said as I got a little monkey with a Kane mask.

"The doctor's stared at him as he held the monkey my the throat. I almost laughed." I said as she got it and held it.

"So everyone got me something? Even you?" She said as she stared at all the animals.

"Yep, I got you a unicorn and roses." I gave her my present and pointed at the roses.

"Thanks Seth." She kissed me on the cheek. I felt a great sensation going through me.

"Oh and most of them are from Roman and Dean. They didn't want to lose they're brand new Shield girl." She chuckled and snorted. Awkward silence and then she laughed her ass off. I grinned it good to have her back. I called Aj and told her the good news and the bad news. Good news, Kaitlyn can go but bad news she cant go without a family member or a close companion A.K.A boyfriend/girlfriend. I wanted her to go visit Aj so I did the unexpected.

"I'm her boyfriend." I stated to the doctor.


	7. Welcome Back

Seth P.O.V

What was I thinking! Ugh, stupid Seth, but I couldn't anyone down. I think that was the only solution but I think their where other choices. The nurse looks at me with a confused face and sighs.

"Sir, how do I know your not lying?" I had to prove something and the only thing I thought of was, well, ugh I can't say it. I told the nurse to follow me into Kaitlyn's room. I barged in and before Kaitlyn said anything, my lips crashed down to hers. I felt a little excited and angry. Angry at myself for kissing Kaitlyn but excited because of kissing the girl of my dreams. There were fireworks, the kind that you can't just explain. Wow. I felt like an idiot. I look away fearing that she would A hit me or B ignore me until my death.

"Well, ok just sign some forms and she can be released. Oh and honey, you must be a lucky girl." The nurse left and I decided to look at Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, I am so sorry. She wouldn't let you go so I couldn't le-." I was cut off my some soft lips and saw Kaitlyn kissing me. I was shocked but quickly gain composure and kissed her back. I got on top of her and started to gain control. I put my tongue on top of her bottom lip for entrance. She allows and I put my tongue in her mouth. I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I get up quickly and it was the last person I wanted to see. Make that 2 people.

"Holy crap Seth, never knew you were the feisty one!" Dean said. Roman and I laughed our asses off. I look at Kaitlyn who is blushing madly. I go sit next to her and hold her hand. If people can blush until their whole face is out of color, it would be Kaitlyn. I look at Dean and he mouths, 'I knew it'. I just sit casually.

"So, why re you guys here?" I ask.

"Well we wanted to visit Kaitlyn and see if she's okay but she's more than okay."

"Wow Dean visiting me? Is the world ending?" She says. I laugh, man I miss her attitude and sarcasm.

Kaitlyn P.O.V

I just kissed Seth! He does like me, wait, does he?

"So is that why you guys came?" I ask while looking at Seth.

"Actually no. We came to give you your new Shield attire. Here." Dean handed me a bag. I looked in and smiled. Im a Shield girl. I saw a Shield training T-shirt, a black vest, black tights, and a dog tag. I took the dog tag out and put it over my neck. It then hit me.

"Wait, why are you giving me the attire?" Dean looked at Roman and Roman at Seth.

"We have a match, The Wyatt Brothers and Alicia Fox."

"Why is Alicia Fox in the match if there's 3 guys and 3 guys…" I realized it and slapped Seth's arm.

"Ow! What was that for I didn't do anything!" He said chuckling while pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes and kissed his arm.

"Better?" He nods and gives me a cheesy smile. Seth signs the papers and we're free to go.

"You guys want to go to the new restaurant that just opened?" I heard Roman say.

"I'm up for it, even though I left the hospital." I said as we went into separate cars. Once I got in I waited for Seth to get in.

"We are going to the restaurant." He said as he went inside. I smiled and I did the unexpected. I took my seat belt off and went on his lap.

"Uh…Kaitlyn… what are… you…umm…doing?" He stuttered out. I only laughed and went close to his ear and whispered,

"I don't know Seth, what am I doing?" I said as I started to kiss his cheek and neck. I heard him moan and groan in frustration. I put my hands under his shirt and started to feel him everywhere. I kept rubbing his abs, which made him shudder. I then was about to kiss him when I stopped. 1 inch away but I quickly sat back down to my seat. I looked at Seth and gave him an innocent smile.

"Ohh, you are so getting it when we get home." I giggled and grinned. I couldn't wait until we got home.

_**SO! How did you like this chapter a little teasing and games going on. Ok hope you enjoyed! – lazyunicorn10 **_


	8. Talks and Parties

Seth P.O.V

Great now I have a boner! Thanks Kaitlyn! I still feel those kisses on my neck and cheek. I want more now. I was parked and exited. After going inside I looked at all the guys staring at MY Kaitlyn. I couldn't blame them. She was wearing white shorts with a Shield T-shirt with some converse. She was also wearing fake glasses. I then decided to show them she's taken. Well I don't know yet but I don't like the way they look at her when we wait. I take her hand and hold it. She intertwines our fingers and I look at her. She is blushing like usual. But that didn't stop the guys looking at her. Well then, take this. I turn to Kaitlyn and kiss her softly on the lips. I turn around and wrap an arm around her. All the guys looked away after that. I smiled, good job Seth. She rests her head on my shoulder. It's been 20 minutes waiting for Dean and Roman. I sighed I knew what was happening but I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I grabbed the blindfold and look at Kaitlyn.

"Sorry I have to." I put it on her. She smiles and tries to kiss me but fails by kissing my chest. I tilt her head up and she kisses my lips.

"Even though I want to kiss you so badly, we should go."

"Don't you dare lay a prank or I'm going to kill you." I led her to a room and there was almost everyone in the WWE.

"Aww but you wouldn't kill Seth now would you." I heard Punk say.

"Who is that? Punk?" I smile and take off her blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone says. Kaitlyn has some tears in her eyes but I wipe them off. She looks at me and then hugs me. Triple H comes over.

"So Kaitlyn as you know, you have your first ever match with your new team." I grin. I can't wait. And with that the party started. I didn't want to drink today so I took a Pepsi. I sat next to Punk.

"Oh look what we have here, a non drunk! I'm surprised." I punched him on the arm.

"In case Kaitlyn gets drunk so I'm pretty much the driver." Punk chuckled.

"So what's with you and Kaitlyn? Dean told me about you making out with her." I swear to Jebus im going to kill Dean.

"I wanted her to get out and I pretended to be her boyfriend. She didn't believe me so I kissed her and after she left Kaitlyn kissed me back. I was shocked but it was um a little heated make out session after that." I was blushing a little. It was 10 and I started to get tired. I yawned and I saw some food. Maybe food can take the sleep away, even though I doubt it. I grabbed a burger and this time a Sprite. After finishing my food I realized people were leaving. Thank the lord! I made my way to find Kaitlyn. I saw AJ and asked her. She said something about the bathroom. I knew that Aj was drunk so I led her to Punk.

"You might want to get her home." I said as Punk carries her bridal style. I walk over to the bathroom and hear screams and noises. It's the women's bathroom so I'm embarrassed but I make my way in. To my horror I see Kaitlyn getting raped by…

Kane. I was enraged and started to beat the crap out of him. I then hear Dean and Roman come in and help. I tell Hunter to call the police. 5 minutes later and the police have Kane under custody.

"Ok. Seth, Kane is going to prison for attempted rape. I know Kaitlyn is terrified but I need to know how many years she wants him to be in jail?"

"For Life." I said and I walked away. I see the divas taking care of Kaitlyn. I give them time and I finally make my way to her. I pick her up but she reacts the wrong way. She screams and everyone looks at me. They realize she is freaking out because of the event and dismisses it. I take her to the car and put her in. I drive to the hotel and put her in bed. She starts to cry and I make my way over to her. I put her under the covers and sit next to her. I wipe some tears away and kiss her forehead. I make my way out to my bed. I change to some clothes and go to sleep.

**1:55 am **

I hear some screams and run to Kaitlyn's room. I see her thrashing around, I get on the bed and pin her down.

"Kaitlyn! Wake up, it's not real. It's me, Seth." I see her open her eyes and she hugs me. I sigh and lay next to her. I put my arms around her and her head on my chest. I look down at her and see that she starting to all asleep. I start to head to my room but I here a noise.

"Seth, please, stay with me." She says voice raspy. Its like the first night she came here. I move in the covers and get comfortable. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head.

"Of course princess. I'll always will." I said as I let sleep take over me.

_**Seth is so sweet. SO hope you guys enjoy and see you next time. –lazyunicorn10**_


End file.
